Here I Am Alive
by KatieVA
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter have been in a relationship for 4 years, and are perfectly happy together. But with Albus being a star Quidditch player and Scorpius running a wizards fashion label, not a day goes by where they aren't thrust into the spotlight by the media. Will their relationship survive the stress, or will they drown in their fame?
1. Slipped up

"Slytherin!"

That word, called out over a silent hall on the first of September, had changed Albus Severus Potters life forever.

He'd watched his family exchange glances, brows furrowed. Each and every one of them was sat at the Gryffindor table, with the exception of Rose, who sat across the room with the other Ravenclaws. But that was okay. Ravenclaw was okay.

But _Slytherin?_

The house that bred the darkest of evil, the house that raised the very man his father had spent half his life trying to defeat.

As he sat on the stool, a thousand eyes staring at him in shock, his heart beat faster, mouth going dry at the very thought of being put in Slytherin.

Its not that he had anything against the house, its just… he knew his family would think all kind of things, especially his father.

_The great Harry Potter._

His father's fame had haunted him his whole life. They couldn't go out as a family without being stopped for photographs every thirty seconds. He couldn't make friends with muggle children, in case a wizard recognised him. And worst of all, everyone expected so much of him. They expected him to become an auror, just like his famous father.

But that's not what Albus wanted. He wanted to be a Gryffindor, stay with his family, stay loyal, but still be able to be an individual.

Unfortunately, life had other plans.

* * *

Ten years later, he was stood in the middle of a muddy pitch, face split open in a wide grin as he gripped his broom, dirt streaked across his face and a small, golden ball, wings fluttering weakly, clutched in his left hand.

"Mr Potter!"

"Look over here Mr Potter!"

"Smile Potter!"

His eyes sparkled as he turned from side to side, photographers scrambling over each other in an attempt to capture a picture of the man who had just caught the golden snitch, taking the national Quidditch team one step closer to the world finals.

"Can we ask you some questions Mr Potter?"

"Smile sir!"

He kept the grin on his lips as he turned to one journalist in particular, beaming. "Sure, ask away"

The woman blushed at the direct address, tugging on her skirt as she thrust the microphone forwards. "Who gives you the motivation for your career?"

Albus' grin softened into a smile, as he answered with two, simple words. "My boyfriend."

* * *

Up in the stands, a white-blonde head fought through the crowds on the stairs, holding his hand up to hide his face as several journalists snapped pictures of him.

"Mr Malfoy!"

"Smile for us sir!"

"How do you feel about this?"

He looked up and flashed a nervous smile, tugging on his jacket. "I feel…like I'm going to explode with pride."

The photographers grinned at his response, cameras clicking continuously. "Are you and Mr Potter planning anything for Christmas, Mr Malfoy?"

Scorpius gulped, keeping the nervous smile as he shrugged, replying with a casual "We haven't decided on anything yet", before he ducked down the stairs, jogging down to the official entrance to the pitch. Flashing his VIP tag at the security guard standing menacingly in front of the door, he pushed through, stumbling out onto the mud.

He stepped forward excitedly, and his foot slid beneath him, whizzing him across the wet patch before he completely lost his balance, and fell face first into the mud with a yelp.

Albus looked up from the photographers, eyes widening as he pushed the crowd out of the way, running over, brain emptying of everything other than the thought of helping his boyfriend up. However, this heroic act was pointless, because as soon as he stepped onto the mud, a few metres away from Scorpius, his legs flew apart, flinging him down next to the blonde.

"Argh!"

The couple lay in the dirt, streaked in brown as they slid around, scrambling desperately for some kind of foothold or solid surface.

Every camera lowered, the photographers deciding against capturing the most famous, rich, and important couple in the world, in such an awkward situation. Although it would be an amazing shot, funny too, the reporters were too smart to embarrass such an influential pair, who could potentially ruin their career.

After about five minutes of grabbing hands, several journalists falling, and splashing mud, Albus and Scorpius were back on their feet, outfits pristine and clean thanks to a hastily cast cleaning charm, courtesy of James, Albus' brother, who was also on the team.

"You alright?"

Scorpius turned his head, smiling softly as Albus checked on him, tangling their fingers together.

"Yeah" he murmured in reply, standing on his tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriends cheek.

A thousand camera flashes went off at once, nearly blinding the couple as the crowd in front of them fought to capture the moment.

"Do it again Mr Potter!"

"Kiss him!"

"Smile for the camera dear!"

Albus rolled his eyes and chuckled. "That's enough for today."

A chorus of groans echoed around him as each journalist snapped a few more pictures before apparating away.

It took a minute for the last clicks to subside, and, apart from the management and people clearing up the pitch, along with half a million people still in the stands, Scorpius and Albus were (kind of) alone.

The blonde turned to his boyfriend, a proud smile on his face. "You were great"

"Aren't I always?" came the cocky reply, followed by a soft chuckle. Albus leant down, kissing Scorpius' head lightly and taking his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Did they ask you anything on the way down?"

Scorp nodded, still smiling as he followed Albus to the changing rooms, where the rest of the team had already hit the showers. "Yeah, they asked how I felt, and what we were doing for christmas."

Albus looked at him in surprise, raising his eyebrows as he left his broom on the bench, shoving the snitch in his locker along with the others, and tugging off his shirt. "But its only November!"

Scorpius shrugged, placing a tiny kiss on the back of his neck and humming. "Who knows. But either way, I've already thought of something."

His boyfriend eyed him suspiciously as he dropped the rest of his uniform to the floor, allowing the shorter boy a moment to ogle him as he chuckled, before wrapping a towel around his waist. "Oh really, Mr Malfoy? Would that something be coming to my parents house for Christmas dinner? Oh wait, I forgot! You hate my family."

Scorp rolled his eyes, leaning in the doorway of the shower room with a tiny blush. "I do not! I just…don't think they like me. I feel awkward there, Alby! Your dad and my dad were like, mortal enemies at school, so I don't think he likes the idea of his son being in love with a Malfoy!"

Albus stayed silent for a moment as the water sprayed over his chest, eyes closed in relaxation. "Scorpy, they really don't care about your name. Our parents reached a truce, and your nan saved my dads life, so, I think we're cool. Now, what exactly _did _you have planned?"

The blonde sighed, knowing he'd lost this argument for now. "I was thinking you could stay at mine over the holidays…"

Al smiled, stepping out from under the water and casting an extra cleaning charm to make sure he was free of all the dirt and grime. "We've been together as Christmas for over 3 years now, Scorpy. I always stay at yours, or you stay at mine."

"I meant…" Scorpius sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Lets go back to yours, Mister Seeker, we'll talk later, ok?"

Albus nodded and grinned, taking his boyfriends hand with a gentle squeeze.

"I love you."

"Love you back."

With a simple twist and a slight flutter of wind in the middle of the changing rooms, the pair apparated away.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm going to carry on with it regardless, but please review and tell me your opinions!**

**Next chapter: Scorp and Al go home, and they have a surprisingly deep conversation.**


	2. Slipped Out

Scorpius sat at Albus' kitchen table, rocking on his chair as he watched his boyfriend, grinning.

Al was dancing around, making the pair celebratory pancakes after their meal of Spaghetti Bolognese. The muggle radio in the corner was blasting out the Top 40, and Albus, same as every evening, was singing along to every song that came on. Right now, as he flipped their dessert in the air, it was Taylor Swift, someone both of them loved.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22, everything will be alright if you keep me next to you!" With this line, he spun around, sliding the perfectly cooked pancakes onto a plate and skipping over to the table, placing a quick kiss on his boyfriends cheek as he sat down with a happy grin.

"Are they alright?"

Scorpius chuckled at the energy radiating off of Albus, nodding and grabbing the ice cream tub from the middle of the table. "They're perfect, love. Always are."

"Like you" Al replied, nudging him with his foot under the table and chuckling, dripping lemon juice over his own.

8 pancakes later (each), and several songs sang, including a yelled duet of Hall of Fame, the couple pushed their plates away with satisfied smiles, hands tangling together as they flopped onto the couch.

Scorp rested his head on Als chest as they curled up together at the end, the position automatic for them after all the times they'd stayed up late like it, watching all their favourite movies, the same routine, every single Saturday.

"What one tonight?" the brunette mumbled into his boyfriends hair, smiling.

"Something sad and romantic, but with an actual plot"

"Les mis?"

"Mmhmm"

Scorpius smiled softly as Al slid out from under him, wandering over to the TV. He loved how Albus knew what he wanted immediately, knew what was his favourite and what he hated. He'd definitely learnt when he'd suggested a Twilight marathon and had several shoes thrown at him at once.

The couple loved muggle movies, food, books, music. Als apartment was full of muggle technology, in fact, the only thing that was different about the small flat in the middle of London, was the room near the back, filled with all his wizardry books, robes, and potion ingredients.

The film started playing, and Scorp grinned at Albus slid back next to him, wrapping his muscular arms around his waist and kissing the side of his head as he hummed along to 'Look Down'.

"Mmm, didn't you say you wanted to talk when we got back?" he whispered, pulling his boyfriend closer.

Scorpius nodded slightly and leant into his touch, murmuring "Yeah…"

"What about?"

"Us."

Both of them stayed silent for a moment at the word, Scorpius choosing carefully what to say next, and Al panicking desperately, mind whirring at the prospect he might have done something wrong.

"Can I move in here?"

Albus' world froze, his heart slowing to a stop (metaphorically, of course) as the whispered words fell from his boyfriends lips.

"Yes".

He barely registered himself speaking before the blonde turned around with a bright grin, leaning forwards and pressing a soft, but firm kiss on his mouth.

They stayed like that for the rest of the evening, exchanging lazy kisses with their limbs entangled, singing along quietly to their favourite songs and murmuring "I love you" so many times they lost count.

4 hours later, at 2am, James unlocked the door with his spare key, expecting to find his brother with his friends, drinking and partying to celebrate their victory in the days match. Instead, the scene before him made the corners of his mouth lift in a way that was rare for him. That soft, loving smile was reserved for the people he cared about most, and things that made his heart leap.

So that was why, when he looked over the back of the couch and saw his baby brother, eyes closed with a tiny smile on his lips, arms wrapped tightly around Scorpius in a loving embrace, he couldn't help but reach over and tug a blanket over the sleeping couple with a grin.

"Night baby bro" he whispered, chuckling and backing out of the room, shutting the door with a quiet click.

* * *

"Urgh…Alby…boo…"

Scorpius snuffled softly as he rolled over, burying his face in his boyfriends shirt to hide it from the light streaming in through the blinds. "S'morning, Al"

"Mm…yeah….getting up…" murmured Albus, but the only movement he made was simply pulling Scorp closer, kissing his forehead and keeping his eyes decidedly closed.

"Work" the blonde groaned, sitting up and poking him in the stomach. "I have it"

Al pouted, opening one eye and looking up at him. "Can you stay here today and just cuddle me?"

Scorpius grinned and shook his head, leaning down to place a light kiss on his boyfriends lips. "Nope, sorry, I have a fashion label to run."

"Fuck you"

"Yes please"

The words fell out of Scorpius' lips automatically as he padded off towards Albus' bedroom to grab some clean clothes, and he froze.

Albus' jaw dropped open, and his eyes widened.

Even though they'd been together for four years, they still hadn't taken that step. Neither of them wanted to initiate it in case the other wasn't ready for it, and because of that, it had just kind of never happened. They were perfectly happy just as they were, thank you very much, and sex in any kind, in their opinion, wasn't important as long as they loved each other.

At least, that's what they told everyone.

In the most recent months, Albus had been finding it harder and harder to keep his hands off of his boyfriend, and had resigned himself to occupying himself with work, baking, and dancing around the kitchen to Lady Gaga in a desperate attempt to distract himself.

But now, he supposed, he had to do what both of them had been dreading.

Because god forbid, they _talk about it._

Scorpius' cheeks darkened considerably, and he tugged on the bottom of his shirt. "Um…"

Al sat up, kicking the blanket away and gulping. "U-uh…did you just say…"

"No"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"I heard you"

"It was…the tv?"

Albus cocked his head, glancing at the, most definitely turned off, television. "Scorp, if you think you're ready…"

The blonde kept his head turned away as he grabbed a clean shirt, unbuttoning the white one he was still wearing from the night before. "I don't know, Alby…things are fine as they are, why rush into it?"

"Rush? Its been four years, love."

Al stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, taking his hands which were shakily fumbling with the buttons. He kissed his neck lightly and lead him back to the couch, pulling him back into his lap. "Calm down, sweetie. I'm not going to make you. I just think we should talk about it"

Scorp gulped, leaning back into his touch with a sigh. "I am…you know…ready, I guess, I just…I'm scared."

"Me too, love. But I love you, okay? And if one of us wants to stop, we trust each other enough to say so, right?"

"Mmhmm."

Their eyes met with tiny, knowing smiles, and Scorpius leant up, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. "I love you the most"

"Right back atcha, beautiful. Now get your ass to work before the fashion world collapses."

Albus laughed gently, watching as his boyfriend slid off his lap reluctantly, padding over to his discarded clothes and finishing getting dressed. He grabbed a slice of bread smothered in bread and jam before he ran out of the door, bag slung over his shoulder, practically leaping back in to place a last minute peck on Als cheek. "See you later boo"

"See you love"

The door slammed shut and Albus leant back, glancing around his now lonely apartment. He found himself looking at the bookshelf, imagining Scorpius' favourite books there, looking at the bedroom, imagining his clothes filling up the near-empty wardrobe. He looked at the kitchen and pictured the recipe books currently lined up on Scorps shelf above his oven, shoved on top of the teetering pile next to Albus' fridge. He pictured Scorps billion pairs of shoes lined up next to his own, his toothbrush in the mug alongside his, and the final thing he pictured, was opening his eyes every morning and seeing his boyfriends face.

Albus leant back with a smile, running a hand through his hair and sighing happily. Yes, Scorpius would certainly fit in here. He already spent most of his time here, or both of them at his place, so it really wouldn't be much of a change, right?

Now all that Albus had to work out, was how exactly he was expected to wait for Scorp to give him the green light, when he would be there every single second.

Not that he was complaining.

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who read chapter one, and everyone whose been reading my Glee fanfic, Just My Luck, it means a lot and I love you all!**

**Review, I'm not too sure about this chapter and want to know what you think about it!**


End file.
